


Indigestion

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Crush, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blushing, Brothers, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Cute, Cute Ending, Gay Keith (Voltron), Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Nervousness, Oblivious, Pining Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Romance, Secret Crush, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Teen Crush, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith has a CrUsH. Shiro is trying to be a good wingman for his bro. And Lance just doesn't know. Not yet, at least.Oneshot/drabble





	Indigestion

"Hey Keith!" Lance came up to his buddy. "You wanna come over and hang out later?"

Keith froze and blushed. Unbeknownst to him, he had a huge gay crush on him. Which in turn made him blush a lot. "...um sorry I-I can't. I have indigestion." 

And then he turned tail and ran away. Lance stared at him. Huh. Weird. He didn't catch on

A little bit later Lance saw Keith's bro Shiro and went up to talk to him. "Hey man," he called when he was close enough and within earshot. "Did Keith drink some milk again?" Keith was lactose intolerant, so it made sense when he put it like this. 

Shiro rose an eyebrow. "What? Uh, why do you ask?"

Lance shrugged. "I just asked if he wanted to hang out with me and ran away pretty red saying he had indigestion." It made no sense. 

Shiro knew Keith's secret and sweated nervously. "Y-yeah he be like that sometimes..."

Keith was hiding and watching all of this from the bushes.

"He called me pretty...?" 


End file.
